


Movie night

by hxilstorm



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Just lots of fluff, M/M, Maybe I'm just affection starved, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr request, Watching Movies Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilstorm/pseuds/hxilstorm
Summary: request: Can you write something extremely fluffy with Sam and Cas? Like, they were cuddling, watching comedy movies.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: tumblr requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Movie night

Ever since Sam had given Castiel an invitation to watch Netflix in his room, it had become an activity that the angel partook in quite frequently. Even when Sam had returned from that particular case, neither minded as Castiel began to spend his nights perched on Sam’s bed, watching whatever show he was at the time, as Sam would fall asleep beside him. 

But sometimes, when Sam wasn’t researching for whatever case they were working on, or wasn’t too overwhelmed with exhaustion after a long day, the two would watch something together. Usually it would be some sort of documentary, about history or nature or whatever they could find at the time, but sometimes they would watch comedy movies as well. 

That’s what they were doing on this particular day. Some new comedy had come out on Netflix, and Castiel had asked Sam if he wanted to watch it. Sam couldn’t think of anything else he had to do, and so he had agreed, a wide grin on his lips. “Sure, Cas.” 

Castiel sat propped up against the bed’s headboard, his trench coat and dress jacket discarded and placed on a chair in the corner of the room, leaving him in his white shirt and tie. Sam had convinced him to take off his shoes as well, saying something about them dirtying his blankets. Not that he would have minded, he just knew Cas would be more comfortable that way. Sam had actually changed into a pair of pyjamas, and Castiel smiled up at him as he walked over to the bed and sat down besides him. 

Castiel had already gotten the movie ready, and was ready to press play once Sam was comfortable, which he seemed to be now. Sam positioned himself next to the angel, laying down rather than sitting, his head rested on Cas’ chest and his body leaned towards him slightly. Cas pressed play, gingerly putting an arm around Sam, beginning to play with his hair. The smile that danced on his lips never faltered, only growing more as he looked down at the man, comfortable against him. 

And they stayed that way, for the duration of the film. If anything Sam only got closer, and Cas didn’t mind, cuddling the hunter in basking in the warm feeling that it gave him. Sam’s laughs at particularly humorous parts of the film only brought Cas even more joy, and he found himself laughing too, not because of the scenes (or at least mostly), but because Sam’s amusement was so contagious to him that he just couldn’t help it. 

By the time the film had ended, Sam had fallen asleep, his breathing evened out and calmed. Cas turned off the tv, and looked down at him, his fingers in his hair faltering only for him to bring his head down and gingerly place a kiss upon Sam’s forehead, smiling brightly down at him as he pulled away. And Castiel wouldn’t move, not until Sam would wake up the next morning. He would sit there and hold him all night, and he wouldn’t want to do anything else. They should definitely do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might just be touch starved in quarantine and got a bit carried away with this, but I hope you enjoyed regardless!
> 
> my tumblr is @hxilstorm if you wanna come chat! :)


End file.
